


Roman Torchwick x Reader

by livthekitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, GUESS WHOS BACK, ITS ROMAN, Romance, Sad, back again, he's alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livthekitten/pseuds/livthekitten
Summary: You and Roman had been dating for a while when one day he gets captured. How do you react to his absence and later death?! Read to find out!





	

You woke up to the loud beeping of your alarm. You slapped it to shut it off, and felt the grip around your waist tighten.

"Why do you have to go so early?" Roman mumbled in the crook of your neck. It was still dark out, and the clock said six o’clock.

"I don't know, ask Ozpin. It's his school, not mine," you replied in a groggy tone. Knowing you had to get ready, you got out of bed and grabbed clothing. You heard Roman grumble something and get up as well. You then left to shower.

When you were done showering, you walked out to the lovely smell of coffee. A very tired Roman was standing at the counter, pouring cream into two mugs. next to those mugs was another, but instead of coffee, it was full of hot chocolate. You saw Neo sitting at the table with a plate of pancakes. She and Roman didn't have to go until later, so they were still in their pajamas. He brought Neo the hot chocolate and grabbed the other two cups.

You grabbed everything you needed for your job. You "worked" at Beacon, but you were really working for Cinder. Sure, she was undercover as well, but she couldn't get inside Beacon Academy. You, however, had a master's degree in physics, so you were Beacon's physics teacher. You'd think schools focused on fighting wouldn't need basic knowledge, but you'd be wrong.

Roman handed you a mug, which you gladly sipped, then kissed him as a way of saying thank you. He smiled and rubbed your back with his bare hand. He usually wore gloves, so you loved being able to feel his skin.

"I'm going to have to work late tonight, but I should be home by eleven," he told you, "but Neo will probably be back around eight-ish."

"Okay!" You grabbed your coat and hugged him. "Have fun! And don't die."

"I don't plan on it, sweetheart," he replied with a wink.

“Good. Love you!” you moved toward the door.

“Love you too,” he replied. You waved to Neo and headed to Beacon.

On your way, you made sure you had your knuckles. Your weapons were spiked knuckles for both hands. They connected to make a dagger, if necessary, and in you needed a long range weapon, you could shoot the spikes out. Sometimes you thought it was a bit over the top, but it did its job, so you weren't complaining. The nice thing about having an odd weapon was that the other teachers in beacon ask about it, then you do the same. You know all the strengths and weaknesses of all the teacher's weapons in Beacon. Not only were Mercury and Emerald impressed, but Cinder was pleased. If you got on Cinder's good side, it meant you were good at your job.

You walked up the steps of Beacon, your (h/l) (h/c) hair flowing everywhere as the wind blew. You got to your classroom, greeting teachers who passed you. When the bell rang to tell the students that school had started, you began your day as a teacher. It could be a tedious task at times, but you understood it well enough, and you enjoyed explaining it in a simpler way. During your prep time/lunch, Professor Port stopped by for a...chat. He ended up just flirting with you, which you rolled your eyes at. You did now know you could probably get him to tell you anything. That would surely be helpful... But then again, it's Professor Port. You couldn't gain too much from him.

When you were able to leave, you packed up quickly and left your classroom. As you walked out, you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned around to see Ozpin. You instantly worried that he caught you, and your face when pale.

"Miss (Y/n), I just wanted to remind you that there's a staff council before classes tomorrow." He looked at your face and saw how pale you were. "Um, Miss (Y/n)? Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale," he looked concerned, and for a moment you felt bad for fooling everyone.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Thank you, though," you said, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Alright then," he took his hand from your shoulder and nodded. Once he was gone, you audibly exhaled and headed home for real. The train ride home was long and tiresome. You couldn’t wait to get home and finish tomorrow’s lesson. You’ve had to teach for a really long time, and you realized you wanted to do something else in physics. You couldn’t wait to be with Roman again. You had a bit of a bad day.

Roman was having a bad day as well. Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder stopped by, and every time they did, he knew they would be trouble. They still hadn’t filled him in on the plan. He already tried asking you, but they didn’t tell you either. They told you to get all the info you could but never told you why.

To make things worse for Roman, the White Fang was not cooperating very well. if he asked them to load the dust into one train car, they’d move it somewhere else. Neo wanted to help, but the crates were too heavy for her to carry on her own, and she was too short for the others to help. Being mute, she couldn’t explain to them that they were doing it wrong unless she pointed.

You got home and send Cinder what you figured out that day, how the teachers trusted you, and about the teacher conference. She said she was satisfied with the information and said that you definitely should go to the conference tomorrow.

When you were done with work, you cleaned around your apartment and then made yourself some dinner. Being the mature adult you are, you had ice cream and Doritos. After “dinner”, you went on your laptop and waited for Neo and Roman.

Roman was making sure no one dropped anything until he heard a guy from somewhere in the warehouse.

“Hey boss, I think you should get a look at this,” he told Roman. He sighed and started towards the voice.

“Is it good or bad Perry, ‘cause let me tell ya, I have had a day,” he drew out the “had” to emphasize his distress.

“Uh, it’s a girl?” Perry replied. Roman turned the corner and saw none other than Ruby Rose in their arms.

“That would be bad,” He said, taking the cigar out of his mouth and dropping it.

It was 10:30, and you were really tired. You wrote a note for Neo and Roman, placed it on the table, then went to bed. On the note it said,

Roman and Neo,

I was going to wait up for you, but I got tired and went to bed. I hope nothing went wrong, though if you’re reading this, you must be okay. I have a meeting before school tomorrow, so I’ll probably be gone before you wake up.

-(Y/n)

The next morning, you woke up at five a.m. for the conference. You looked next to you, to see the empty bed. You were concerned, so you looked around the apartment. Both Neo and Roman were still gone. You panicked and texted him. When he didn’t reply, you called him. No answer. You were so caught up in your dilemma, that you didn’t notice the time. You rushed out the door to school.

When you got there, teachers were leaving the building. You stopped Goodwitch to ask where everyone is going.

“Oobleck sent a message. Vale is being attacked by grim. We need to help them!” She told you. You followed her, but your mind was full of worry.

Roman and Neo were in Vale. Did they get captured? Were they wounded? Did they die?! You continued thinking as you got in the ship with the rest of the staff, hoping you wouldn’t have to fight them. Your knuckles were prepared, but only for grim.

Luckily, you only saw grim. After a few minutes, all of them were dead, thanks to the others. Glinda magically fixed the hole in the road, then everyone met up by the ship. You saw Roman and almost ran up to him. Mercury and Emerald were turning him in, so they had a plan, but you knew he didn’t plan on getting arrested. He saw your gaze and winked at you, causing you to smile. Then he was loaded into the ship. He’ll be out again soon, you thought.

Five months later...

You were used to Roman being gone. You kept telling yourself he would get out soon, and sometimes asked if you could break him out. Cinder denied your request, saying she had a plan. You got frustrated with her, but still dealt with it. Every morning when you made coffee, you’d make Neo her hot chocolate, just like Roman always did. When Neo left to work with Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald, you felt lonelier than before. The apartment was always cold and almost didn’t feel like home. Every morning you missed the feeling of Roman’s arms wrapped around your waist.

Roman’s life in jail was boring. For the first month, they’d interrogate him almost every day. After a while, they gave up, and only remembered to feed him. In his time of solitude, he did a lot of thinking. He liked all this evil business, but what was Cinder really doing? He thought about it and decided he wanted to get out of the scheme. It was not as worth it as he thought. He could do his own schemes, with you and Neo.

After a long while of waiting, he heard chaos from outside. Then he knew who was coming. The door opened, and there was Neo, dressed as a crew member. She had his cane and hat. He smiled, for he missed being free. When he had his hat and was back to his regular evil self, he got his scroll and called Cinder.

“Okay, I’m back, but after this, I’m out. I’m not really loving all this secrecy,” he said over the scroll. Neo heard and was surprised, but not angry.

“No,” the scroll replied.

“No? Uh, I don’t think you can really make me do anything. You clearly have things under control without me, so I’m done,” he told her.

“Yes, but I have (Y/n), and she does what I ask. I suggest you do the same unless you want her to die.”

He stopped. He couldn’t lose you. Not when he just got out. He hadn’t seen you in five months.

“Fine,” he grumbled. “But can you tell me what the plan is?”

Beep.

The scroll made a sound, telling him that she hung up.   
“Rude,” he said, now scrolling for another number. When your name passed on the contacts, he clicked it and waited as the phone rang.

Everyone was protecting the city from grimm when your scroll buzzed. You looked at it and almost dropped the device. Roman was calling you. He must be out of jail. You ran to an alley where it was quieter and answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey (Y/n), miss me?” when you heard his voice, your mind exploded.

“Roman?” you asked, just to be sure.

“Yeah, it’s me. The city is under attack right now,”

“I know I was at Beacon,” you interrupted.

“Okay, well I need you to stay out of the main city area. I’m in an airship blowing stuff up, and I don’t want you to burn with everything else, okay?”

“Got it,” you replied. You were about to put your scroll back in your pocket, but he spoke again.

“Don’t die, either. I can’t lose you,” he said in the most serious tone you’ve ever heard him use.

“Okay, okay, I won’t, I gotta go, though, bye!” you smiled even though he couldn’t see you, then hung up.

Roman put his scroll on the table and stared at it for a few moments, then laughed like a maniac.

“Time for some fun,” he went to the control room and started shooting stuff. Once he hit another airship, he laughed again.

“It is good to be back!” he said as he flew around. He skipped around the control room and started pressing buttons. One made stuff explode, but when he pressed another, nothing happened.

Neo got Roman’s scroll and loaded something onto it. Roman took it and set the device up on the control panel and everything turned red. From the sky, he could see the robots attack the civilians. He saw Qrow and Goodwitch struggling to fight all the grim and robots.

Just then, a thud came from on top of the ship. Roman frowned and looked over to Neo.

“Go see who that is,” he commanded her. She nodded and headed up. Roman kept destroying for a while until he got a text from Neo

Guess who? the text said. A picture of Ruby was attached. He grumbled and set the aircraft to autopilot, then went up to join the party.

When he came up behind Neo, she knew he was there and jumped out of his way. He shot at Ruby, who flew backward from the impact. The only thing saving her from death was her scythe. Roman waltzed up to the girl.

“Little Red, Little Red. You are just determined to be the hero of Vale, aren’t ya?” He rested his hands on his cane and leaned down to her.

“What are you doing?” she asked him. “Without these ships, the grim will destroy everything!”

“That’s the plan!” he waved his hands in the air dramatically. Roman tried to shoot her face, but Ruby moved the barrel out of the way. Neo came back and started beating her up again. She almost fell off the aircraft.

“But why? What do you have to get out of it?!” she yelled.

“You’re asking the wrong questions, Red. It’s not what I have to gain, it's what I can’t afford to lose!” He crouched so that Neo could use him for support and kick Ruby in the face. Together, the two of them whooped her butt. She almost flew off the edge but was once again saved by her scythe.

“I may be a gambling man, but even I know there are some bets you just don’t take,” he said as he walked up to them. Neo extended a blade from her parasol and started towards Ruby.

“Like it or not, the people who hired me are going to change the world,” Roman started. “You can’t stop them! I can’t stop them!” He made his way towards Ruby.

“And you know the old saying! If you can’t beat ‘em-” he was cut off when Ruby pressed a button on Neo’s parasol. She gasped as she was whisked away.

“NEO!” Roman screamed as his companion flew out of sight.

That was the last straw for him. He has been underappreciated by his boss, left in jail for five months, could lose his ladylove, and now who he considered his daughter has been blown into the wind.

“I don’t care what you say,” Ruby said as she got up. “We will stop them! And I will stop you! Bet on that!” She ran towards Roman. She was quick, but not quick enough. Roman had entered a rage mode, where he was crazy with power.

“You got spirit Red, but this is the REAL WORLD!” He whacked Ruby with his cane.

“The real world is COLD!” he hit her again.

“The real world doesn’t CARE about SPIRIT!” Another swing, but the girl kicked Roman’s knee, sending him backward a few feet. Both of them regained their balance quickly.

“You want to be a hero? Then DIE like all the other huntsman in HISTORY!” He smacked her right in the face with the curve of his cane.

“As for me, I’ll do what I do best,” he was walking closer to her as she backed away. “I’ll lie, steal, cheat, and survi-” He was cut off when a large grim swallowed him whole. Ruby kicked it in the face, and it crashed into the control room of the ship.

Neo had safely landed thanks to her umbrella, but she saw everything happen. She saw Roman lose all his chill. He saw her father figure get eaten by a giant bird. She watched as the bird crashed. She knew he was gone.

You were waiting safely in your apartment outside of town when you heard a knock on the door. You looked out the peephole, but nothing was there. You still opened the door, and there was Neo, just a little too short to be seen. You smiled and let her in. You looked down both sides of the hall, but Roman was nowhere in sight.

You closed the door and locked it. Then you turned to face Neo. She didn’t seem like her happy self. She seemed...off. You thought of everything that could have happened, and feared the worst.

“Neo... What about Roman?” you held your breath. Tears pooled in her eyes and she shook her head. You felt tears form in your own eyes as you hugged Neo. The two of you cried on each other's shoulders.

That night, the two of you fell asleep on the bed you and Roman used to share. You two were so vulnerable at this state. Every time you thought of Roman again, tears spilled out of your eyes. Everything in your room reminded you of Roman.

You remembered the last time you woke up with him.  
"Why do you have to go so early?" Roman mumbled in the crook of your neck.  
You didn’t think that would be your last morning together.

You remembered the last time you spoke to him in person.  
"Okay!" You grabbed your coat and hugged him. "Have fun! And don't die."  
"I don't plan on it, sweetheart," he replied with a wink.  
Tears continued to gush out of your eyes.

The last time you kissed him, the last time you felt his warm hands, the last time your heart melted for him, you didn’t think it’d be your last. But it was. And there was nothing you could ever do to change that. Roman Torchwick, the man you been head over heels for, was gone. You’d never be able to feel his touch again. You’d never be able to roll your eyes at his terrible puns. You’d never be able to talk to him again. You lost him.

Then next morning was the same as always. You couldn’t just skip. Cinder would pissed. Part of you wanted to forget about her, and the job you had to do. The rest of you remembered this is what Roman died doing, so the least you could do was finish the job.

You showered and made Neo and yourself your morning beverages. When you left for work you thought you could get a bit used to this, and you and Neo would pull through. You walked up the steps of Beacon like you did every day for the past six months.

The students seemed a little frazzled from yesterday, but they were all quiet, so that was nice. Some of them had dead looks in their eyes as if everything they lived for was gone, and they were now just an animated corpse. You felt a little uneasy around them. You’ve been able to easily kill people. But their lifeless expressions as they worked... It was uncomfortable.

During your lunch break, you sat in your classroom alone, that is until Professor Port walked in. He flirted with you like he always did, and didn’t even seem to notice how uninterested you were. One phrase made you lose everything.

“Are you an elevator, because sweetheart you lift my spirits.”

“Don’t call me that.” you snapped. You were almost surprised by the dead tone in your voice.

“Uh, what?” He asked, his smile now gone.

“Look, I’m really sorry, but I can’t deal with this right now. I don’t know how. Last night I found out that the one person I held closest to me in my life, is dead. I’ve been trying to deal with everything, but every time I see anything, I get flashbacks to when he was alive. I understand if you guys didn’t lose much, or you were prepared, or maybe you just hide it, but I can’t. I wasn’t expecting any of this. My whole life changed yesterday, and I’m trying to control my emotions, so could you please STOP FLIRTING WITH ME!” By the end of your rant, you were in tears with your face in your hands.

Port suddenly felt like a terrible person. He tried to comfort you the best he could. He placed his hand on your shoulder and you looked up.

“I’m sorry,” you apologized as you wiped tears from your eyes.

“No, it’s okay. I understand,” Port told you. He had a completely different energy around him. “My wife died four years ago.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” you were amazed he was so calm.

“No, I’m over it now. I still miss her, but I’ve learned to accept it. Who was he?” he asked. You smiled a little.

“I don’t think he’d like it if I shared that,” you said. “He wasn’t what you would call a hero.”

“That’s okay. I’ll leave you alone,” he patted your shoulder and walked away.

You almost felt bad. They were being so nice to you, but in the end, you’d have to fight them. They thought you were their friend. They cared about you. They helped you. What did you do? Make life harder for them. You were why they were having problems. You were why some people died.

That night when going home, you asked yourself what side you were on. You knew you weren’t on the good side, but did you want to work for Cinder. Your boyfriend was dead, and she didn’t seem to care. Was that just part of her plan? Was that why she was so secretive?

When you got to your apartment, you set your scroll on the table, Cinders number up and ready to be called. You just stared at the device, debating over whether you should quit. You decided you’d rather stay working with Cinder. You used to be the greatest thief that ever lived. That’s actually how you and Roman met.

You were both robbing the same shop, but you ended up getting the goods. Cinder offered you both jobs as her thieves and offered lots of gold. That was the second time you two met, and once you learned you’d be partners, you both grew to like each other. You remembered how nice it was, being able to steal whatever, whenever. You remembered how motherly Cinder was when she hired you. She seemed so nice then and seemed less kind now.

You didn’t end up calling her because you weren’t going to quit. Instead, you did some work and cleaned some more. Neo came back at around six, so you made macaroni and cheese, then you two ate in silence. Afterward, Neo left to her room, and you did the same.  
Luckily, the next day was a Saturday, meaning you could sleep in.

The next day, you and Neo made a makeshift grave for Roman. You and Neo were the only ones, so you didn't give much of a eulogy. You did speak to where Romans body would be if you had found it.

"You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me," you started. "I used to be alone. I had no family, and I stole for a living. I still do, but I had you. You were always there for me, and I never felt lonely. Being alone scares the heck out of me, and even more now that you're gone. I can't even completely grasp the fact that I'll never see you again. When you were arrested, over five months ago, I thought I'd see you again. Then when you called me, I could barely contain my excitement. When Neo said you were gone, I was sad, because I'd never even hear your voice again. I was angry because I waited so long for nothing. But most of all, I was terrified. You and Neo were the closest thing I had to a family, and now I don't have that," you felt tears fall down your face, and could barely speak.

"The last time I saw you, I told you not to die. You said you didn't plan on it, but here you are, dead. You and I made a deal remember? You told me not to die. You said you couldn't lose me, and I said only if you do the same. I kept my end of the deal, so why didn't you? Why-" you couldn't continue, for sobs took over your voice. You fell to your knees and looked at the ground, tears spilling on your lap. Neo stood there, unable to do anything. You two stayed like that for a very long time. Once it started to rain, Neo used her umbrella and shielded you both, and you sat there until you were too cold and too tired to stay.

When you got home, you both showered and went to bed. You were laying there, just thinking about everything, until you soon drifted off into a deep sleep. Since you were asleep, you didn't hear the door unlock. You didn’t hear the footsteps leading to your room. You didn’t see the figure cross the room, or lean his cane on the wall, or change into his comfortable clothing.

You did, however, feel this person’s arms wrap around your waist like they always did. Your eyes shot open, and you turned around.

There was Roman Torchwick. He was really there. You pinched yourself to make sure you weren’t dreaming and ended up pinching yourself hard enough to draw blood. He saw this and grabbed your arm so that you’d stop.

“Hey, hey, calm down. It’s okay. I’m okay,” the two of you looked at each other for a really long time. You felt tears fill your eyes again. Finally, you broke the silence.

“You died.”

“Well, no. I was swallowed by a grim. Then the grim died, but I was safe inside. I...got out eventually,” Roman thought back to his escape.

As the grim lay in a heap of airship parts, the side of it moved. It looked as if another grim was inside, pecking its way out. Suddenly, Romans cane poked out from the belly of the grim, then Roman himself.

“Where’s my damn shoe?!” He felt around the stomach, and eventually found it. He pulled it out, then put it back on his foot.

“Well, I’ve been meaning to get this suit cleaned. Now I have an excuse,” he said as he made his way back home.

You stopped hugging him after his story and instead looked him dead in the eye.

“Don’t ever do that again,” you commanded him.

“Don’t plan on it, sweetheart,” he said. You crashed your lips onto his, and he happily kissed back. After all, you hadn’t seen each other in over five months.

That night you slept peacefully in Roman's arms, without a care in the world. You didn’t worry about what would happen the next day, or how Neo would react when she saw Roman. You were simply happy that your loved ones were all safe for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ending!! Hope you enjoyed! I plan on having a different one come out soon where Roman doesn't come back for MONTHS. Stay tuned!


End file.
